So Who Wants Ice Cream!
by KillingPerfection-Sama
Summary: COMPLETE! There is a fine line between fiction and reality and Draco Malfoy is about to find out how thin that line really is whether he plans to or not. poor Draco... he's really lost it.. R&R!


_**Heyaz! Killingperfectionbeauty here! Presenting a Harry Potter fanfic I created one day in school out of boredom for one of my bestest friends in the whole world!**_

_**Enjoy:)**_

It was just another one of those Saturday mornings at Hogwarts. Well, not exactly morning because it was around 2:00-ish in the afternoon. Students were up and about all over the place, hanging out with friends, and enjoying the fresh, sunny warm spring weather. Unlike those perky students, one still lay fast asleep in his big, luxuriously comfortable bed, covered by a silky, green comforter. That one student was none other than Draco Malfoy. Nobody had dared to wake him at any point in fear of facing the same painful outcome as the last unfortunate person. Five seconds after waking the guy a few days ago that unfortunate person ended up unconscious on the floor after being thrown forcefully against the stone wall by a very pissed off Draco.

So the angel blonde Slytherin continued sleeping the day away, peacefully dreaming of beating Harry Potter with a giant hammer and jumping up and down on the pathetically defenseless Gryffindor boy, smushing him into the cold ground.

Eyes still shut tight, a triumphant and devilish smirk crossed Draco's face. Sadly, it did not last very long for his dream suddenly took a massive turn for the worse as Harry sprung back out of the ground and snatched the hammer from Draco's hands. A bit startled, Draco turned and ran for his life; the revenge seeking Harry chasing straight after him with the giant hammer held high above his head, ready to strike. Too preoccupied with finding a way of escape, Draco failed to watch where he was going and thus ran straight off a cliff, screaming the whole way down.

Draco's eyes bolted open in a flash. "What the bloody hell?!" Breathing heavily, he turned sharply from side to side, realizing a few seconds later that he was on the floor, next to his bed, tangled up in his comforter. He sat up, a bit in a daze, with a blank expression on his face.

"What are you doing on the floor like that?" asked a curious, gothic looking, Slytherin boy who had entered the room upon hearing a loud thud coming from within.

Shaking himself out of his daze, Draco jumped to his feet and threw his comforter back onto his bed. "That's none of your fucking damn business! I can be on the floor however I wish and whenever I wish if it pleases me!" Draco turned and pointed sharply towards his messy bed. Pillows were everywhere, the sheets were extremely wrinkled, and the comforter lay on top in a heap. "Now make my bed!"

The other Slytherin just stood there, staring at the very cranky Draco. "…Why?"

"Because I am Draco Malfoy!… That's why!"

"…Your point?"

"My point?!… Well what more fucking reason do you need?!" Draco flailed his arms around in exasperation.

"…Looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"I did not!" Draco denied, "…I did not even wake up _on_ the bed!"

"Okay…so why are you so angry and frustrated all of a sudden?"

"Why?!…Why?!… Because Harry Potter is a damn jackass!" and with that said Draco stormed out of the room, not even bothering to get himself dressed.

"O…k?" The gothic looking Slytherin boy wondered how Harry Potter was involved in all of this, but decided it would be easier not to ask. "…friggin blonde."

"I heard that!" exclaimed Draco from down the hall, but did not bother to run back to the room to beat the crap out of the guy for saying that. He had far more important things to be preoccupied with at the moment.

Back in Draco's room the gothic Slytherin guy glanced at Draco's still unmade bed then turned without a care and exited the room. "…friggin blonde."

Draco strut his way through the halls of Hogwarts in an outrage, dressed in nothing but his pajama bottoms. Random teachers passing by glared at him in disapproval but he did not give a damn. He also paid no attention to the numbers of girls…and a few boys here and there… who had froze, with their eyes and mouths gaping wide open in awe at the mere sight of him. Up and down staircases, left and right through a maze of halls he went, mumbling incoherently under his breathe while his eyes darted in every which way, glazed over with his growing anger and frustration.

"…Stupid, fucking, annoying, damn Potter!…Why I ought to---How dare he?!…How in all the hells dare that blasted Gryffindor freak?!…If he---damn him! And of all the---Why I never!…That's it! That's it! Enough!…and if--- I swear I---" Draco stopped his mindless rambling as he caught sight of Ginny Weasley standing a couple of feet down the hall, accompanied by a few close friends.

"Yo, dude!" Ginny greeted as she saw Draco approaching, "What's u---"

"Where the hell is Potter?" Draco cut her off.

"Erm…why?" Ginny wondered.

"ANSWER ME!!"

"Eeep!" Ginny shrunk back, startled, "Alright! Alright! Calm down! He's out there," Ginny replied, pointing outside to a bench Harry was sitting on, reading a book. He was peacefully enjoying the quiet afternoon that followed long, unbearable morning of having to listen to Hermione nagging at him to finish his Potions report before the last minute and Ron endlessly complaining of the difficulty of his charms homework.

Without another word to Ginny or her friends, Draco quickly stormed outside towards Harry, continuing his incoherent ranting from earlier.

"What's with him today?" asked one of Ginny's friends after Draco was out of earshot.

"Dunno," Ginny replied, "but whatever it is better let him work it out on his own and not get involved. You remember what happened to Fred and George the day the two of them got involved in one of Draco's problems?"

"Oh… yeah…." her friends agreed, remembering that frightful day.

Outside, Draco quietly made his way toward the bench Harry had seated himself on. Mumbling angrily, yet not loud enough for Harry or anyone else to hear, Draco slowly raised his arm, his hand balled tightly into a fist. With all his might he brought down his fist straight across Harry's head.

"OOOOWWWWWWW!" Harry screamed in pain. His book fell to the ground as his arms shot to his throbbing head. For a minute or so everything in sight turned blurry and he felt as if the world was slowly tilting upside down. Once things began to clear up Harry whirled around only to see Draco standing behind him with a deadly glare and the fist that had struck Harry still balled tightly at Draco's side. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR, MALFOY?!!"

"FOR CHASING ME WITH A GIANT METAL HAMMER AND MAKING ME RUN OFF A DAMN CLIFF WITH A PIT OF SHARP, POINTY ROCKS AT THE BOTTOM!!…Just be glad I managed to miraculously escape to the floor of my bedroom before I reached that bottom, otherwise you would be in sooo much more pain and suffering right now!!!"

"Huh??…What?" Harry rubbed his head, both in unimaginable confusion and because it was still throbbing from the pain.

"Um…dude…" said a familiar voice from behind Draco.

Draco shifted his gaze to the person that was behind him. It was the gothic Slytherin boy he conversed with earlier. "Yea?"

"I believe you were merely dreaming of that whole incident."

Draco fell silent for a moment and thought carefully about this. He turned towards Harry, who was still trying to rub the pain in his head away, back to the gothic guy, back to Harry, towards the sky, then to the ground, then zoned out into space for a moment before speaking. "…Ooooohhhh!…It was a---and this whole time…the---and the…with…yea. So I'm---and you never…hehehehehe…Oops!"

Harry glared menacingly at Draco with anger and rage that could scare the devil himself away. The gothic Slytherin just stood and shook his head, "IDIOT!"

Draco slowly backed away from the enraged Harry and gothic Slytherin guy. "Well…this is a tad awkward," he said, adding a small laugh to try and brighten the mood. "…So who wants ice cream?!" He turned and began making his way quickly back inside, "I want ice cream! Ice cream is good! So many flavors!… Oh! And all the colors!…The toppings! I can spell ice cream!…I-C-E-space-C---or is it a dash? Does it matter? I suppose not. At least to me it doesn't…"

Harry and the gothic guy stared, both shaking their heads in disbelief of the pure idiocy of Draco Malfoy today as he went back into the school, his ice cream rant endlessly spilling from his mouth.

-THE END-

_**Hehe. Poor Draco. He's really lost it today XD**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! Review plz! If you're nice I might end up making another chapter or a sequel thingy for this story ;)**_

_**Lataz! **_


End file.
